


Votum

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Latin word meaning hope, a promise to god, a solemn vow. </p><p>An exploration of their relationship; hope amidst darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Dawn Of Justice this would not leave my head!! There are spoilers ahead, but this is a rewrite of a scene with a different character doing a key role xx But still some spoilers. All rights belong to DC im just a lesbian obsessed with Wonder Woman and making up for the lack of female interaction x Enjoy!!!
> 
> ( I kept with religious connotations because well, that movie was riddled with them)

 

 

When they first meet, it’s in fire and dust.

In the middle of a burned city, of a fallen empire.

She’s breathing heavy, weighed down by burden, by purpose, by the lasso around her hips. By the shield resting on her back. She’s tired, Diana Prince is tired, but wearisomeness waits for no woman. It waits for none. It breaks and it bends and doesn’t let go.  So she screams, and she cries out as she charges. Slicing, attacking, destroying. It’s innate, this _fierce_ power she holds.

It’s a new World War, and she doesn’t want man to fail again, to fall. To sink into their tendencies. She has seen too much heartache come out of the power and greed of man so when she see’s _him. Doomsday._ She believes this to be a monster not even a man should have been able to create.

It’s when it catches a hold of her briefly, her body flinging into the rubble, does it spark something inside of her. A grin, a _challenge,_ and she faced with him alone.

But she hears it, only but silently, a distant thumping. So near yet so far her ears catch the sound of muffled screams and hands grasping at slippery surfaces.

A woman.  A woman’s screams.

She looks to Batman in question, and she seeks out Clark’s eyes and see’s the recognition dawn on his face. She calls out, stopping him in his tracks. His chest is heaving, fists clenched.

 “I’ll get her. Your sign on your chest still means hope does it not? Be that for her” She smiles in reassurance, taking her shield of her back and jumping to the sound, leaping over fallen buildings with ease. His face was hesitant, torn between saviour of mankind or his world that sits underneath rubble and bricks. But he finds trust, in a moment like this he finds _trust._ And Diana thanks him for the humankind qualities he still holds.

He nods to her, forehead set, and he once again charges the beast before them.

She’s halfway to the sound, its slow now, as if the woman is giving up. Her breaths leaving her. Diana charges faster, finding the fallen debris, and with a grunt and her muscles rippling under the weight, she lifts them above her head, throwing them to the side. Her body taking the weight as so many other times before.

She sees red hair, and floating arms.

She’s in the water in seconds, diving in with her weapons and opening her eyes under water. She finds _her,_ hair swaying in the blue water, eyes closed and mouth open. Diana takes her in her arms, holding her to her chest, springing back up into the light and gently laying her body half on the ground and in her arms.

Diana see’s, for a brief moment, a glimmer of sun in her hair, a crystallised hope reflecting in her eyes as she sits up and coughs. Blue eyes opening and the other woman’s arms around Diana’s neck. Gripping; as if seeking a broader shoulder and chiselled chin. Not soft hair and a smooth dip of collarbones.

Diana speaks and reassures, the woman now looking to her in question and confusion.

 “You’re safe, Clark is safe and you need to seek-“

But before she can ask the woman in her arms to find safety, or for her to take her there, the other woman speaks. Eyes widening and jumping out of Diana’s arms. She follows, worried if the woman is injured, she stretches an arm out to balance her.

 “The staff! It’s the kryptonite, it’s what will destroy it” Blue eyes jump to the water again, and Diana notices the green emitting from the pool. She hurries, swimming down again to the depths as the other woman waits leaning over the water, seeking.

She’s back up in seconds, dripping from the cool water. A staff clenched in her hands.

Diana, in this moment, finds the odd time to study the other woman. Red vibrant hair, blue worried eyes, slim waist, a determined gaze. Diana spins the staff in her hand once around in a manner of challenge, smiling and walking around the other woman.

 “Shall I get this to Superman?”

The other woman swallows, tears leaking from her eyes, and it then dawns on Diana the risk in this action. The repercussions.

A fallen God.

A dead Messiah.

Superman no more.

So she reaches out an arm, sturdy and strong on the shoulder of a fellow woman. It is support, it is a sign of respect. The red head looks up, a pleading gaze as she stares into a sky painted red and blue.

 “I cannot promise his safety”

She sees one nod from the woman, but it is not acceptance, and Diana smiles briefly, zapping back to the beast occupied with two men who were once on opposing sides.

She calls out, Superman’s head inclining down from his position in the sky.

And Wonder Woman throws the spear, crying out as a sign of power. It soars through the smoke, pointed, in a straight line.  It lands in his hands, in his grip, and she sees him briefly look to the woman in red as she cries out. The guttural sound of a woman’s grief. Of loss. Of tears and blood being spilt.

And all Diana sees is green.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s at the funeral she learns her name.

Lois Lane.

She is quiet with grief when she sees her. A handful of dirt, falling into the grave. Diana talks of 100 years, of how she has seen this side of man, and it brings nothing but heartache. Of weary souls. Bruce talks of the rebuilding of man, the nurture of their very nature once this grief has struck.

Diana believes him, only just.

 “You should talk to her, she may need an open ear”

Diana looks to him in question, putting her hands into her coat. “And why not you? Why would she need me?”

Bruce smiles lightly, the wind catching his greying hair. “I’m not as open to grief as I used to be. Talking about it. I was when it all first happened. But not anymore. She needs someone she can understand”

Diana looks to Lois, how she holds herself. Closed off, a ring shining in her clenched hands. And she thinks of a woman in love with a human named God, and wonders if when Lois prays, it’s _for_ him or _to_ him.

But the way Lois walks away from the grave, Diana guesses she does not pray. For her faith is in the sign Superman wears on his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

The three of them follow inside of his childhood home, Martha offering food or drinks. Her sweet soul bright in such a time. Diana smiles and declines, a supportive hand to the older woman’s upper arm. The touch almost makes her break and fall. She loses sight of Lois, but hears the creaking of wood and heels above her. Bruce nods and nurses a coffee, a type of silent communication.

Diana finds her staring into space, figuratively and literally.

Little planets above Lois’s head. She knocks on the door lightly, a heel clacking on the wood of his room. “May I come in?”

Lois inclines her head, and nods, legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Diana comes to stand above her, but opts to fall softly next to her instead. It earns her a brief questioning look but they fall into a comfortable silence regardless.

Diana looks to Jupiter above her head and she asks; “Do you like space? Planets that is”

Lois answers her, hands folded at her stomach. “I like the mystery of it. But what an odd thing to ask” She smiles after, looking to Diana briefly. The woman in question smiles back, looking back up into the ceiling.

 “My mother used to say there are others like us out there. Strong, complex, beautiful” Diana briefly wonders of her home, but continues. “But there is also an evil to creatures so pure. I am very inclined to say Clark of Krypton was of the few who saw good. Who saw to _do_ good”

The words catch onto Lois’s breath, and make a lone tear fall down her cheek. Diana continues, eyes taking in Neptune. “I understand Miss Lane. Of loss, of grief. And you learn, you learn from this sadness the beauty of it all”

Lois breathes in, hair splayed like fire across the sheets. “Where is your accent from? Middle Eastern?”

The surprise of that answer shows, Diana chuckling briefly as in her next words her accent colours her tongue.

 “Here, in your world, yes it is somewhat considered that language. But in mine it is merely how I speak” Diana smiles, and Lois looks to her in question. “But what an odd thing to ask Lois Lane”

They both smile, and it’s enough to garner a small laugh out of the red heads lips.

Surrounded by childhood planets, and a woman whoms heart yearns, who’s soul is repairing, Diana finds that flash of hope again. That bright light of humanity. She finds it in Lois Lane, and thinks should she pray, she’d pray to her.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Spring has always been Diana’s favourite time of the year on Earth. How the world around her changes, how she can watch a tree and its leaves change colour, for them to fall off the next months that pass. And in these days, of leisure, of calm; she finds herself enamoured. Enamoured with earth. She researches human mythology, folklore, religion. Their archives are vast, intricate, so in depth that she could spend a life time reading them. But in these words holds goddesses, great feared or worshipped woman. She studies them, from Venus to Athena to a lifetime of different cultures.

From Alat to Eve. From Mary to Indra.

They are woman just as she. And it fills her with a reverence, a type of utter respect for the worship of not only great men, but of the woman who birthed them. Humans surprise her sometimes. And just as she is putting down a book, reaching for her mug on her arm rest, her telephone rings. It’s shrill in the silence, but Diana smiles as “Lois Lane” pops up on the screen.

 “And what do I owe this pleasure?”

Its silent a moment, and then Lois’s voice carries over the phone. “Coffee and a chat? I need some girl time. You’re not too busy are you?”

Diana chuckles over the line, biting her lip as she thinks of her pre-made plans for the afternoon. Meetings, meetings and more meetings. After a moment she scratches them off her list, and makes a three o’clock appointment with a red head who is edging her way into her life.

 “Of course not! Say, three o’clock?” Lois agrees with a smile and a “Perfect” as the line clicks off. Diana finishes her coffee and book, and its warm and quiet in her apartment as she realises she’s found a friend. Another woman, one (apparently) with an affinity for Gods. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s 2:58pm when Lois sits down, the late rays of the sun shining through the buildings of Metropolis and onto the table she sits. A small tucked away café, almost small enough for faces like her and Diana’s to not be recognised. A petite waitress puts her coffee down with a smile, and Lois smiles back as she nurses the warm drink between her hands.

The serenity of it all, the hustle and bustle of the world around her while she sits in the quiet reminds her of the woman she is meeting.

Wonder Woman. Diana Prince.

It makes her roll her eyes at herself. _God Lois. You say her name with such…ugh. What are you 12???_

She shakes her head and sips her coffee as she waits, but _that_ does not stop the thoughts of how Diana’s voice can melt over her body, can reverberate across her bones, how her gaze can crack even Lois’ steady resolve, how-

 “I see you've started without me Miss Lane?”

Lois jumps slightly, but smiles and chuckles quietly as Diana sits across from her. And well, God Lois should have known the woman would look like she walked straight out of a business model magazine. Angled jawline, her hair done in a perfect ponytail, and legs that Lois could stare at for _days._

_Okay. Calm down._

 “How many times have I told you? Lois is fine” She takes a sip of her coffee and watches the steady raise of Diana’s eyebrow. How Diana smiles so warmly and welcomingly, distracting herself a moment by seeking a waiter to order. Lois nurses her coffee, and doesn’t notice how the rays of the sun catch Diana’s eyes until she speaks.

 “So what do your kind consider “ _girl chat”_

Lois really needs to stop noticing the way her _g’s_ curl or the way Diana’s accent dips in _s’s._

But she clears her throat and smiles, folding her arms and leaning on them slightly. “Hm. I guess the easier way to put it would be a female companion. Someone who doesn’t-“

Her throat catches, and Lois suddenly stops herself. She knows what she was going to say, the words tipping on the edge of her tongue. So eagerly and morbidly wanting to escape. And the way Diana looks to her? Eyes showing nothing but care and support, nothing but warmth, just makes the words echo louder. 

_“Someone who doesn’t remind me of Clark”_

Why did she _think_ Wonder Woman would not remind her? A God. An alien from another planet here for the good of her people, saving humanity. It’s too much like Clark, it’s all too much like Clark, it’s all too much like Clark.

 _She’s_ too much like Clark.

It’s been 12 months.

It hasn't gotten easier like Diana said.

 “Lois?”

Her hands relax against her mug, and she watches how Diana’s eyes are furrowed in worry, in concern. And _God,_ that’s how he looked at her. When she got lost, when she couldn't find out of her own head. And here Wonder Woman is, reminding her of hope. Of safety. Of someone always thinking of others before themselves. Lois shakes her head and swallows, chuckling and slightly wiping under her eyes as her head is bowed.

 “Sorry. It’s nothing. I’m fine. You were saying?”

Diana looks saddened to drop the subject, when someone needs care. But she opts to smile politely as the waiter puts down their food and she stirs the coffee she just received.  “I wasn't saying anything. But, if I was, tell me, how are you?”

It’s simple, so simple, yet Lois is stumped because she is fine, she is coping and she is taking the days as they come.

But here, she has a literal Goddess asking her “How are you?” and she can’t seem to formulate an answer. Diana notices this, how Lois is opening and closing her mouth, eyebrows furrowed and at a loss. So the other woman stands up, much to Lois’ surprise, and puts her hand up for a waiter. Smiling so endearingly politely and charmingly as she says; “Apologies, would I be able to have the cheque? My friend here isn't feeling too well”

The waiter may as well be in a charm as he smiles and does exactly that, Lois still frozen in her seat. Trying, and failing, to spit out lies like “I’m fine” or even a meek “I’m okay” but Diana sees through it. And she comes around the table, her touch so warm and light it almost makes Lois gasp as she lets her hand rest on her shoulder.

 “Miss Lane I think what you need is rest. Did you drive here?”

Lois snaps out of it, with her staring contest with the table, and shakes her head. Looking up to Diana and clearing her throat. “It’s Lois. You can call me Lois remember?”

Diana smiles, and picks up her purse from the table, her touch still constant against Lois’s shoulder and she doesn’t think she can take much longer. Of this _grief,_ of this constant reminder that _he_ is gone and _she_ is now here, and that falling in love is never black and white.

_Oh god, falling in love!?_

 “I-I have to go”

Diana is surprised, opening her mouth as Lois pushes the chair back and gathers her things. “Are you alright? Lois I-“

 “I’m so sorry. Really I-“

 “Ladies. Cheque” The waiter stands patiently, and everything is so _fast._ Lois stares at her jaw, at her neck, at her hair, at the way her eyes shine and it’s _too much._ Everything is too much but too little as Diana’s touch is now gone from her shoulder.

Diana herself smiles quickly and takes her card out, swiping in a daze as the waiter stands, taking her card back and turning around. To be met with a crooked chair, a half drunk coffee, and halfhazardly thrown bills in wake.

Wonder Woman left to watch the red of her hair disappear into the sunset as Lois runs from hope. As she chases away feelings of safety and warmth because humans aren’t _supposed_ to fall for Gods. The last time a being fell for, or because of a God, it sprouted hate and sadness and a little thing we call hell and it lights up Lois’s chest to even think about.

And should Lois fall again, her wings will be seared to the stub.

 

* * *

 

 

They see each other again in passing, one of Wayne’s parties. Lois deems it tacky, but the man has become a somewhat constant in her life, a very strange constant, but a friend she holds dear. It’s just all talk and chat with men with too much money and behind them the woman who made them famous with no recognition.  Same old same old that makes Lois furious at the idea of it all.

It’s when she grabs a wine glass in passing is when Diana walks in. Lois would _love_ to say it happened less cliché like. But she’s factual, a reporter, so she remembers it how it is. A _presence_ is what Diana is, she glows with power, with authority, but not the kind that makes you feel lesser. The kind where you are equal, where no one but the person she talks to matters.

And so she seeks Lois’ gaze, and the red head downs her drink because she’s tall, donning a long black V neck dress and it’s as if the world ceases spinning.

She smiles, and Lois should go. Oh she should _really_ go.

 “What a surprise to see you here” Her voice, it coils around Lois’ body like the softest of silk and boy is she in trouble.

 “Better meet up than last week?” Lois smiles and Diana chuckles, leaning in and winking, just the briefest flick of her eyelid.

 “Lois Lane last week was perfect” _Even though I ignored your calls, your texts and refused to see you?_

Lois laughs and sips her drink, raising an eyebrow. “You think last week was perfect?”

Diana smirks, eyes taking in every part of Lois, detailing the waves of her hair, the crystal of her eyes. And she feels so small yet so alive with light. Diana’s accent colours her words and Lois reconsiders that burning her wings again might be worth it.

 “Well maybe we have different definitions of perfect”

Lois’s definition? Perfect; _adjective:_ absolute, complete. As good as one can be.

Diana’s? Perfect; _refined_ , true. Sheer goodness.

And Lois is trying to figure out how she could ever fit into Wonder Woman’s definition. She’s brought out of her daze as she realises her actions that day, the _imperfections_ she showed.

 “God I’m really sorry about that coffee date Diana. Hard work day I think” Diana raises her eyebrows, smiling and sipping her Champaign. And Lois briefly enjoys her name rolling off her tongue.

 “That’s alright, really it happens to the best of us. But I didn’t realise it was a date?” Her teasing tone comes out and she laughs as Lois widens her eyes and nearly spits out her drink. “Oh! God no I meant-“

Diana’s chuckles subside and her hand comes to rest at Lois’s bicep. Her eyes alight with warmth and _something_ else. “I was _kidding_. But a date doesn’t seem so bad. We can try again? If you’d like Lois Lane”

Lois stops babbling, and opens her mouth with a smile, kinda falling for the way Diana calls her _Lois Lane._ How she touches her, her voice, her mere ability to calm. Is it okay she can feel this? Is right, is it just? Is it plausible to seek another, to find another when it just feels so right?

She thinks of many things at that moment, and she thinks of the symbol upon a man she loves chest.

_Hope._

A _noun;_ to believe, to expect, to trust. A feeling of desire.

She smiles back warmly, and Wonder Woman’s touch upon her is so soft and tangible, like heat from the sun.

 “I’d like that”

Lois feels her wings burning, she has soared to close, reached too far. But her hand comes to rest upon Diana’s, and it feels like falling.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors quick note!
> 
> Thankyou all for your nice comments! They all make me so excited to write x These two are killing me but writing them has been so fun! I shall continue this story for anyone wondering, plot wise I'm still working out, but for now enjoy the utter fluff of this chap xxx

 

 

She stays a night.

They ate in at Diana’s apartment, holding plates atop of their knees as they sat on the couch, an open fire warming their bodies. Glasses of wine cooling their hands.

And it’s quiet, it’s soft.

Lois is happy, happier than she has been in _months._ She’s content, warm just to have Diana’s hand casually rest at her knee as they talk. As they laugh and speak about the nothings and everything’s of the world. And when Diana speaks? It’s as if Lois’ career is for naught, for the knowledge Diana speaks of is so _true,_ so in depth, enlightening. And Lois falls for her mind, for her spirit and for how the goodness flows through Wonder Woman like the softest part of her soul.

 “You told me once, Lois Lane, that you love the mystery of planets”

Lois nods, smiling behind her glass as they fall so easily into their talks. “I did”

The other woman smiles, moving closer to Lois, resting her elbow on top of the lounge and letting her head fall to her fist. Giving Lois her undivided attention. “Elaborate?”

 _God,_ Lois never, in her life, will get over how Diana pronounces words, like pure gold drips from them.  

But the redhead is caught off guard a moment, letting a surprised “oh” leave her lips. As a reporter, it’s not everyday someone on the other side of the conversation is willing to talk, to _listen._ But here Wonder Woman is, making all Lois’ previous held assumptions be flipped on their heads. Diana Prince so effortlessly a bombardment to her defences.

And Lois loves it, the complexity of the woman across from her. She loves-  
  
 “Oh! Right. Planets. Well, so. Okay.”

Diana laughs delightfully at Lois’ rambling, and the red head blushes as she realises what she was about to think. She feels young again. _Blushing? Lois get it together._ She blames it on the wine, her filter gone at this point. “Can I start again?”

Diana’s chuckles subside, and her gaze could be described as adoring as she folds her legs up to the couch and listens. “Of course”

Lois starts again, adopting the same seating position as Diana’s. Her excitement to share her thoughts with someone she so intricately knows making her bubble until her words can’t be held back.

 “I love the way, as humans, we have this innate idea that we’re the centre of the universe. Well, we _used_ to. So caught up in our daily lives we didn’t even see what was out there” Lois uses her hands, animating her thoughts as she speaks. And if she took a moment to glance away from her thoughts, to gaze upon the woman of her affection, she’d see Diana looking to her, lost in her voice. Lois keeps talking regardless, her other hand coming to rest closely to Diana’s.

 “And planets? Solar systems, stars? They’re just…stuff. Things we perceive as the same. But they’re not Diana! Each one is unique, individual. Not one star, like a fingerprint, is the same. And god _you_ are evident of this, this sublime idea that beings are so unique, yet one in the same via emotions and feelings and oh god I’m boring you aren’t I?”

It catches the other woman off guard, snapped out of her gaze as Lois worries her lip. “Boring? Lois Lane we’ve just started have we not?” Diana smiles, her head still resting comfortably on her hand and Lois notices how her eyes are so soft, gentle, so interested in her words that it makes her blush again and it’s _definitely_ the alcohol she decides. Lois laughs and shakes her head, her nails tapping the wine glass in her hands lightly.

 “You call me that a lot”

Diana furrows her brows in a way that is too endearing for Lois to handle. “I call you..?”

Lois smiles and shakes her head again, as if waving it away. “You just call me by my full name a lot. That’s all”

She hears Diana’s delightful chuckle and she can’t help but join in. “That’s because I love how it rolls off my tongue in English. Other names don’t have _quite_ the same affect”

Lois looks towards Diana, and can’t help how much that information affects her, has her putting down her glass and asking quietly. “You…you like my name?”

Diana takes a sip of her wine, letting her head fall to her hand again. “Very much so. I like _you_ just the same. Now, I made dessert” Diana points towards Lois and mockingly frowns, making the other woman laugh. “Made, might I add, by the hands of an Amazonian. So you are bound to love it Lois Lane”

She stands up, taking Lois’ empty glass on her way to the kitchen, leaving Lois to look after her fondly. “There you go again with the name thing, _Diana Prince_ ”

The taller woman looks over her shoulder and grins. “Oooh I like that. So-so with the American accent but we can adjust” Lois laughs, and gets up to help as Diana breezes past Lois every so often and the red head is forced to breathe her in and feel her closely, to feel Diana’s brush of a touch.

It’s a maddening feel, but she revels in it none the less.

The night moves on, and they’re warm and quiet and full. They talk, they gravitate, bodies closer as Lois ends up leaning her head against Diana’s shoulder, content to close her eyes and feel the solid heart beat beneath Diana’s chest. The constant rhythm, like a distant drumming. Lois sighs, suddenly taken over with words again.

 “I miss him. I miss Clark”

Six words. Spoken and brief. Diana stiffens slightly, but her hold relaxes as Lois shakes her head and goes to move. “Sorry, I’m-“

But Diana stops her movement, holding Lois’ hand that falls between them. Her grip is strong, but soft and light.

 “Shh. It’s alright. Nothing to be sorry for” Her tone is warm, respectful. Waiting for Lois to speak.

And so she does, and Diana is too good, she’s too warm, too full of life, she’s too _Diana_ and Lois feels herself burning and choking on the flames as she listens to her. Holds her, lets her break and fall and crumble as Lois’ world falls onto her shoulders.

She breathes words about Clark and Doomsday and how the world fell apart that moment he gripped the staff. She holds back tears at the way his body fell limp, no longer strong, sturdy, no longer _constant._ And Diana takes it in stride, she takes each spilt word of Lois’ so gracefully, carefully, as if the words Lois spoke were glass; to be handle with such care. She talks about how soft Diana was, and when they held gaze, when Wonder Woman let Superman’s body to the ground, so respectfully, Lois’ heart grew but it broke and it felt as if Diana gave Lois the pieces in her arms but _somehow_ made them okay. Somehow, as she let Lois’ world fall to the ashes, she allowed Lois to gravitate to her. To orbit the warmth that is Diana.

 “And you were _there. Have_ been. With me.” Lois’ voice falls to a whisper, as she plays with the other woman’s fingers. “You still are. And for the life of me I can’t figure out why”

Diana breathes in, jaw clenching, but not in anger, in thought. Eyebrows furrowing as she gazes at their hands. Lois waits on bated breath, and feels how Diana’s touch becomes tender.

 “I could not promise his safety, his heroics were up to him.” Lois swallows, and finally, _finally_ tears leak from her eyes. Falling down to her jaw. Diana reaches out as if to wipe them, but opts to keep her hands with Lois’ as the red headed woman bows her head.

 “He fell for you, he fell for Earth” Diana ducks her head lightly, using a deft finger to tilt Lois head up by her chin, their eyes meeting. “What we can do Lois Lane? Is to not forget that. To not let, how you say..?” Lois smiles briefly, at Diana’s voice and her warmth, at her brief look of a lost puppy she gives off.  

She answers and chuckles. “So caught up with our daily lives”

 “Exactly, to not let being caught up hinder what he was. I, as Diana Prince, as Wonder Woman, won’t let myself allow it. And you, Lois, are what reminds me of sacrifice. Of the lengths love can go to.” Lois looks up, eyes taking in Diana, in her reflecting gaze. They’re staring, tangled, eyes seeking nothing but the other.

 “If you choose to believe it, _that_ is why I am with you. As a friend, as your support, as-“

Diana stops herself, their hands have ceased their movement.

 “As what?” Lois’ reply comes out soft, and they’re but inches from one another, yearning. And Lois is forced to realise there is nothing great of becoming a hero, a god, and it’s odd she finds this now. In Diana’s gaze. There is little to be found in greatness, it’s what you _do_ with the greatness is what defines you.

And Lois, without waiting for a reply, moves forward, a soft delicate hand to Diana’s jaw.

And she kisses her. True, a promise, lips moving to the others and hands searching warmth because Diana is this greatness, she is the sun and she is the planets Lois dreams of. And so they kiss, for what seems like hours. Lois lets her nails scratch lightly at Diana’s jaw, from her cheek bone downwards. Then to grab lightly at the base of her neck and pull her forward, Diana doing the same as she buries both her hands into Lois’ hair. Pushing, pulling, _needing_ to be closer.

Lois lets herself fall backwards, Diana fitting perfectly to her front as her back hits the end of the couch.  

Lois holds to Diana like ivory, like marble encased in skin and she’s soft and delicate with edges smoothed and strong and her back muscles yield to Lois’ touch. They kiss and they move, hands reverent, gasps light as they explore. Feel. As they move their bodies against the others, as their breasts glide together and as kisses fall upon necks and jaws and stomachs and thighs.

And Diana breathes “Lois Lane” like a prayer, like the skin she touches is coated in praise. Lois answers her, she whispers to the body above her and maybe all this time it’s the Gods that fall for the humans, maybe it’s they whom fall from their perch. Who fall for the warmth, for the mortal.

Lois rocks into Diana, and she yearns. Yet falls all the same.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The morning is light.

It’s white sheets and messed hair. It’s warm bodies and content sighs.

Lois wakes to Diana’s back, Wonder Woman herself sitting at the edge of the bed with the sheets around her hips covering just below. They must have moved to her bedroom, Lois can remember tripping slightly up the stairs, and the both of them falling into giggles as Diana caught her with ease.

She turns her attention back to the present, watching how Diana’s back is relaxed, hair falling in soft tendrils down the length of it and all Lois can do is kiss her spine. Kiss the dimples that fall down Diana’s lower back. It makes the other woman smile, Lois can see, with a smidge of pride on her part, how Diana’s grin is lazy as she inclines her head slightly to Lois.

 “Someone’s a late bird” Diana turns fully, sheets pooling at her waist, and Lois tilts her head letting her hair fall softly down her shoulders and arms and it’s enough for Diana to be fascinated.  

But Lois is distracted by her curves, by Diana’s dips and edges and lean muscles. How the morning light catches her skin, how it seems to gravitate to Diana’s hair and lips and eyes and breasts. It all makes Lois nearly lose her breath. So she moves closer, dragging a finger up and down Diana’s back, following the trace of her kisses. “You’re beautiful. I don’t know if to be jealous or enamoured.”

Diana smiles, leaning down on her elbows so she’s closer to Lois, her gaze relaxed as she raises an eyebrow to the grinning woman beside her. “Both?”

And the morning is slow, it’s easy. They make breakfast, drink coffee, nurse Lois’ slight hangover with a kiss to the forehead and a stern but caring “Eat” from Diana as she pushes a plate of food in her direction. Lois realises the time, and nearly spits her coffee as she looks to Diana’s clock, because it’s 8:30 am and work starts at six but Diana just rolls her eyes, chucking Lois’ jacket in her direction as she hastily finishes her toast.

 “Drive carefully!” Diana waves and drinks her coffee, Lois with toast hanging out of her mouth mumbling. “Fhjwait! Can we fdgo thifs agfwain sometime?”

Diana chuckles then, nodding her head and walking to the door, fixing the lapels on Lois’ blazer as she takes the collar between her fingertips.

 “Yes. Now hurry off, you’re late you absolute dork”

Lois nods and runs her hand through her hair, opening the door and stopping in her tracks. Toast now gone as she turns around and clears her throat. “Last night was…perfect. It was perfect Diana Prince”

She leans against the door, lazily gazing at Lois as she stands haphazardly thrown together yet the sun still shines and catches the sapphire of the other woman’s eyes and Diana agrees that yes, it was perfect.

 “As are you. Now _go._ I shall call you”

Lois smiles (a quiet smitten smile she can admit) and waves a small wave. Running in her heels down Diana’s apartment floor in a rush of part confusion, part bliss, and part glee. Because she just slept with Diana, spilled her heart, and both times the other woman just held her with care. She thinks of Clark, of the words he would say. Of how if he went, if he disappeared, all he wished is Lois’ happiness. Is for her to find love.

Lois walks into the elevator, glances up to the ceiling to blink away tears at _his_ sudden voice in her ear.

And maybe moving on isn’t easy, maybe finding another world for you to orbit is impossible. But Lois remembers how he would smile, how his gaze was the sun. And she thinks of Diana, how her skin reflects the stars and how her gaze is as cool as the moon or the galaxies or the ice that covers some or a many. And she can orbit both, she can find the energy.

But Lois is only one Earth, and she is burning with the heat and light of, what it feels, a thousand suns and a thousand moons and she is freezing and being set alight at the same time.

Her phone then chimes, and Diana’s name comes up on the screen.

_You left your notebook, it’s safe on my dresser. Have a wonderful day Lois Lane xx_

She leaves this thinking for another day, and smiles at her phone. Feeling the kisses of Diana reverberate up her spine, tingling her skin and she can hear Diana’s voice telling her; that with anything that happens? That no matter the circumstance, it will be okay.

 _She_ will be okay.

Her axis will continue spinning.

 

 


End file.
